Lose Control
by MissAngry
Summary: Minerva Mcgonagall is about to die but before the green light hits, she is sent back to her seventh year to face the young Lord Voldemort and change the future.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Lose Control

Author: A. Ninny-Mouse (AKA...Me!)

Rating: T

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Tom Riddle/Minerva Mcgonagall

Disclaimer: The characters are the creation of J.K. Rowling. The story is original, though inspired by the Harry Potter books.

Author's Notes: Sorry about the delay. I hope you like the revamp! I decided to change Tom's personality a little and really try to make him correspond with the charming personality that he is said to have in canon. Love it? Hate it? Read and review, any feedback will be helpful!

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

The castle had been lit up in green for hours, but now all is dark. I'm the only one left.

I'm surprised at how long I managed to retain my composure. The cold, grey dungeon, my prison, is completely saturated in the fresh scent of death. There in't much left to keep me sane. What's the use of sanity, it won't help anyone now. The more I think about it, the more I wish that I'd gone insane.

So many, and so young.

I'm snatched from my thoughts when the heavy door swings open to two masked figures.

"On your feet." a harsh male voice commands as the two march towards me. There's no other thing to do but to comply. My old, sore muscles ached when I attempt to lift myself from the damp ground.

"I said on your feet!" He yanks me up and shoves me to the other's waiting arms. "Our Lord wishes to see you."

I find myself being dragged through the dark labyrinth of corridors until we reach the entrance of the ruined headmaster's office, which is surrounded by debris from a pulverized stone gargoyle.

"My Lord." The Deatheaters bow and force me to do the same them.

I raise my head to look at him, the handsome and charming young man whom I once knew is now a hideous creature, more reptilian than human in more ways than one.

"Leave us." The creature says and waits for his servants to do so before turning to me.

"You could've died a long time ago, you know." His demon-red eyes examined me. "Unfortunately, your luck's run out by now. But you should consider it an honour to have your life ended by the Dark Lord personally."

"Go ahead, I'm already gone."

"Very well." He says. "Avada Kedavra."

I brace myself for death, for nothingness. Instead, I feel my heart pounding wildly and my breath speed up. I'd never felt so alive before.

Suddenly, it all stops.

"Are you feeling alright, Miss Mcgonagall?"

I open my eyes to see the familiar face of Armando Dippet staring back at me. I'm in the headmaster's office, but not the one I'm supposed to be in. This office was clean and professional to the point of being barely welcoming, except for the rather talkative portraits of former headmasters on the wall. I'm confused and unable to speak. My gaze then falls on the mirror mounted on the wall behind Dippet.

I feel my heartbeat pause for a split second.

In it I see myself. My skin is smooth and young, my hair is the darkest shade of black and tied up in a tight bun. I'm wearing a Hogwarts uniform with a shining Head Girl's badge pinned to the chest. Immediately to my left is none other than Tom Marvolo Riddle. Lord Voldemort.

Now I remember.

"Miss Mcgonagall."

"I'm sorry, Professor. I'm just feeling a bit tired, that's all." I glance nervously at Tom, wondering whether the same thing had happened to him.

"No worries, it'll only be a moment longer before I show you to your dormatory." The headmaster says, and then proceeds to go on about schedules and meetings. All the while I wonder about Tom. I can't help but be anxious, even scared. Though, he didn't appear to doze off like I had, I remember his talent in the art of deception.

Tonight I am vigilant. I lie in bed wide awake and with my wand in hand until the early morning hours.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

The dawn came too soon. It's five o'clock in the morning, an ungodly hour but I had been awake already for some time. I can never return to the future if things remained the same. Though I had spent a whole night thinking about it, it still doesn't seem real. I now stand at my mirror, confronting myself face to face.

Why do I even want to go back? Everyone, myself included, is dead. Anyone in his or her right mind would have realized this. Maybe that's it. I'm not in my right mind and none of this is real.

_Think, Minerva, you can change everything. Either do it, or waste your time to go back to nothing._

If the future were to change, then that could possibly mean that I have to change with it, an unbearable thought, it suggests the unthinkable. I have always been the way I was for so long. Ever since…

"No," I say to myself, trying to shake the thought out of my head. In the process of which, I end up unravelling my tightly wound bun. As strange as it sounds, it takes a moment for me to comprehend it. I rarely ever wear her hair down like this, even when I was young and it was always at night to bathe or when I went to bed. I look so different. Even a small change like this disturbs me. I take another look at my reflection and sweep my hair up, back to the way it was before.

How am I supposed to change the future, when I can't even deal with changing myself?

I proceed with my morning routine and change into my uniform, the question painfull sticking to the back of my mind. _This is silly, it's just a hairstyle_ I tell myself, roughly pulling the pin out of my hair and tossing it to the side.

I rush out the door and find myself coming close to walking right into the Headboy.

"What is it, Riddle?" I ask, taking a moment to regain my composure. I should be a little more shocked at the sight of a future mass murderer, but as you've probably noticed, I'm not stupid. If the same thing had happened to him, it would be in my best interest not to give him reason to kill me. He wouldn't dare unless I did.

"I just came to ask you about prefect meetings. It's the first day of classes, we should get started soon." He says. "Would tonight be okay?"

"It should be."

"Help me tell the others?"

"I will."

"Alright then." He says, ignoring the touch of coldness in my response. "I'll see you later."

I hope not, at least, not until after I've come up with a plan.

"Minnie!" I see a small blonde girl running towards me as I come out of the Great Hall.

"Oh, hello, Poppy." I greet her wearily.

"What's the matter?" she asks. "You look like you haven't gotten any sleep. Have your Head Girl duties started already? It's only the first day!"

"Yeah, it's all very overwhelming." I say.

"You should be getting more sleep, then, instead of getting up so early. Sleep deprivation adds up, you know."

"Yes, I know."

"So...are you going to invite me to the Head common room or what? I've been dying to see what it's like."

"But you haven't had your breakfast yet."

"It's still early, it won't take long to have a look around, will it?"

"Oh, alright." I suppose might be good to have some company.

I lead my friend to the common room and discretely murmur the password.

"Wow! All this for only two people?" Poppy rushes to plop herself down onto one of the chairs, making herself comfortable.

"One of the perks of being Head Girl I guess."

"Minerva, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"We've been friends since first year, you know you can't lie to me, well, successfully a least." She says, sitting up. "You haven't been like this since-"

The portrait hole swings open. Tom Riddle briskly walks past us, only sparing a few words of greeting and a slight nod of acknowledgement. He sets himself in the corner of the common room and starts scribbling furiously into some a leather-bound book. Some sort of diary.

I motion for Poppy to follow me into my bedroom. No doubt, it would be uncomfortable speaking of such personal things in front of _him_, though I doubt he would pay us any mind

"What was that about?"

"I don't know, it's just that, Riddle is a bit strange don't you think?" I whisper.

"Why are you whispering? I highly doubt that he'd be bored enough to listen in anyway, he seems busy."

"I just get uncomfortable around him, that's all."

"I'm not too surprised, he _is_, undeniably, the best looking boy in the whole school." Poppy giggles. "You're so lucky, you get to share a common room with him."

"I'm wouldn't be so sure of that."

"What do you mean?"

"Like I said, he's strange."

"Yeah, but in what way?" asks Poppy. "I suppose it is strange to be roaming to halls so early in the morning, but it's not like you don't do that-"

"He doesn't have any friends." I say. "He's popular and seems so nice, but he's mostly alone all the time. Have you noticed?"

"Yeah, but I don't think it's anything to worry about. You never took notice before. Maybe it's your hair."

"What?"

"You just seem different, that's all, starting with those beautiful raven locks of yours that you've just decided to let loose." She says cheekily.

"Oh, shut up." I playfully throw a cushion at her.

"Anyway, I better get going. See you later."

"Bye." I say as she closes the door behind her.

I am alone again, and uncharacteristically bored. I usually spent my morning hours doing some extra studying, but I was in no mood for it. As shocking as it sounds, schoolworks seems so trivial now. I shouldn't be wasting time when the world is at stake.

I need to come up with something soon. From what I know, he's already murdered and the secret society should have started up last year. It's strange how someone so lonely can have so much influence. He's manipulative, charming and cunning. A malignant narcissit according to some. Not so strange after all.

He's arrogant too. I'm sure all he needs is a rude awakening. Someone to push him off of his high horse. That would be a good diversion. Something to bide my time with.


End file.
